The Luck of the Irish
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Natalie always related leprechauns with cereal boxes . She hardly believe in the Irish lore about the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. In fact, anything having to do with wishes and magic, fairies and ever afters ended the night she lost her very own. But, could she possible find her very own treasure at the end of the rainbow falling in New York? This was a Tumblr challenge!


AN: Hello everyone! Haven't posted in a while! I was challenged on Tumblr to write a story using some prompts and, me being me, I chose 5 lol please enjoy this! (The prompts are the ones in bold)

* * *

ere at a diner in the outsides of Allentown, Pennsylvania. While Dean and Natalie were looking through the menu, Sam was reading a newspaper searching for another job; hoping it would be close to them.

"Hey, I think I found something." He said after they ordered, scooting closer to the petite brunette next to him in the booth they were sitting on. Putting the paper in the middle of the table so his brother could see, he pointed to the article he was talking about.

"People have been disappearing outside New York. I don't know Sam, everyone disappears in New York City; it has over 8 million people." Dean said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, but look," Sam said and moved closer to his brother. "it says that this people disappeared out of thin air." He took a forkful of his salad, while Natalie took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"Literally?" She asked.

"Literally." The long haired hunter replied.

"Ok, fine. Let's go to New York." Dean replied and he was about to put a fry in his mouth, but it fell on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up and, once in between his fingers, he opened his mouth.

" **You** **can't put that in your mouth**." Natalie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, drink in hand. To which Dean replied with putting said fry inside his mouth and chewing it annoyingly loud.

"God, you're disgusting."

Dean smiled and made kissing noises. "Come here baby, kiss me."

"Hell no. God knows what's been on this floor."

"Okay guys, stop flirting and let's get going. We've got a job." Sam said, a smile etching its way to his face. He knew about Dean's feelings for Natalie and Natalie's feelings for Dean; hell it was quite obvious; but both hunters were oblivious about the other's feelings. Dean and Natalie always flirt with each other, but what started up as a game, stayed as a game for both of them.

Natalie was scared, to be honest. She knew of Dean's playboy ways. Hell, she was there in most of them. She always was with the boys at bars when Dean took girls back to his motel room, and she didn't like it. She knew the hunter; yes. She knew he'd never hurt her on purpose, but she was afraid of having her heart broken, so she decided to not do anything to change their relationship.

And Dean? Well, he never thought he was her type. First off, he was 9 years older than her. Second, she wasn't born into the hunting lifestyle, she got thrown into it. Back when she was 21, her boyfriend was killed by a shapeshifter who took her appearance, making the hunters kill it. Now, Natalie Evans was dead to the world, so she asked the brothers if she could go with them and; well; they couldn't say no.

7 years later, they were thick as thieves. They taught her the proper way to fire a gun and everything she needed to know about the supernatural world. She was the sister Sam never had, and for Dean; she was his best friend. At first, at least. Now, he just wanted to kiss her and hold her and take their relationship a step further. But he wouldn't risk their friendship, so he did what he did best: Flirt and one night stands.

"We're not flirting." Both Dean and Natalie said at the same time, making Sam laugh and Natalie blushed.

The trio stood up, left a couple of bills to cover their meal, they stood up and walked towards the Impala, heading towards New York City.

* * *

"Ok, so. This people disappeared after they got filthy rich in a matter of days. Less than a week." Natalie said, putting her fake badge on the table where Sam and Dean were investigating a couple of days later. She sat down on the chair next to Dean, who gave her a pat on the back and rubbed her back.

"Guys, I think I know what it is." Sam said.

"Please, do tell. I'm burned out." The woman replied, leaning back into Dean.

"We found horseshoes and 4 leaved clovers at the victims' houses." Sam said, ignoring the couple in front of them.

"Yeah, so?" Dean said, gently massaging Natalie's back.

"So, those are good luck charms. Irish good luck charms. What else is good luck in Ireland?"

Sam waited for both hunters to answer, but they just stared at him like he had grown a third eye. Annoyed, Sam sighed.

"Leprechauns. We're hunting a leprechaun."

"Like the one from the cereal?" Natalie said. Dean thought she sounded so innocent and childlike; he couldn't contain the snicker that left him, to which he received an elbow to the ribs.

"But apparently this one isn't granting wishes, its killing people."

" **God, I hate leprechauns**." Dean mumbled.

"Agreed." Natalie said after a sigh.

"So, how do we kill this son of a bitch?"

* * *

The trio decided to split up. Dean and Natalie went together in search of the leprechaun's pot of gold; while Sam went to get the ingredients needed to summon a leprechaun (in case they didn't find the pot of gold). Problem is, where do you find a pot of gold in freaking New York City?

As they kept on walking, they passed an ad for the New York Ballet Company, and Natalie stopped walking. Dean noticed the longing look that crossed her face at the ad. He knew of her love for ballet. She was part of her city's ballet company back then, before her world went to hell.

"I never understood how they never got dizzy when they turn so much."

"Huh?" She said, not really listening to him.

"How can they not get dizzy? I'd be on the floor by the third turn." He said.

"It comes with practice." She replied, doing a pirouette as an example. He knew she'd do that. That's how he got her to stop missing her old life. Selfish; yes; but he couldn't imagine his life without her. So he tried to make her happy whenever she went back.

"I bet you can't shoot a gun and do that at the same time." A grin crept to his face. She scuffed and pulled out her gun.

"I used to do ballet before all this; of course I can pirouette and shoot." She replied, doing a pirouette but stumbling and almost falling on her face.

"Yeah, **so graceful**." Dean snickered; but squealed like a little girl when he almost fell down as well; making the female hunter bark a laugh.

"Shut up." He mumbled, straightening himself as Natalie tried to contain her laughter.

"Come on, swan lake. We have a leprechaun to kill." Dean said, walking away.

"Aye aye, captain." Natalie replied and followed behind him.

They kept on walking, not finding anything, when they passed a park.

"Dean, can we take a break? My feet are killing me." Natalie said, stopping next to a bench. Dean shot her a look, but it didn't faze her.

"Come on, pleeeeaseeee." She whined. "Besides, if there's no rainbow, there's no pot of gold."

"Then why have we being going around the city for?" He snapped.

Natalie shrugged, then said. "I don't know, I thought that maybe that part of the lore wasn't real. Apparently I was wrong."

The female hunter sat down and stared at Dean, waiting for him to sit as well. Dean grumbled but made a bee line, sitting next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Natalie sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked this, she realized. If they could just go and take a stroll around the park like a normal couple – not that they were a couple – she'd be so happy. Or at least being able to actually tell Dean how she felt. That would definitely be great now.

Dean; unknowing to Natalie; was thinking the same thing. Her head on his shoulder felt natural, like it belonged there. They had a great view, the sun was setting. But Dean wasn't paying attention to the sun; he had a view that was so much better beside him.

He ran his thumb on her shoulder, squeezing her closer to him, when she looked up and met his gaze. They held eye contact for a moment, and they both realized how close their faces were. Unconsciously, they started moving closer and closer, their lips a couple of inches apart. Natalie's eyes were closing; Dean could feel her breath on his lips. So close, so close…

They were interrupted by Dean's phone ringing, making both jump and move away from the other. Groaning internally, Dean fished the phone out of his pocket and begrudgingly answered.

"Yes, Sam."

A blush covered Natalie's complete face. She looked everywhere except at Dean.

* * *

After the failed search of the pot of gold, they decided to meet at an abandon apartment building near where the victims lived, to summon the leprechaun.

After setting up everything and Sam reciting a passage in his own butchered version of Gaelic, they came face to face with a tiny red headed man dressed in green.

"What can I do fer ye?"

* * *

"What the fuck!?" Natalie shouted as the leprechaun threw her against a wall, Dean and Sam on the floor.

"How can something so tiny be so strong?" Dean mumbled and stood up, making his way towards the tiny bearded creature, knife in hand. But his world stopped when he saw that the leprechaun had a piece of glass to Natalie's throat, the woman bound by the trickster's magic.

Dean froze. He couldn't move, until he saw blood dripping from Natalie's neck. Then he launched himself to the leprechaun and stabbed it, killing the tiny man and setting Natalie free.

Natalie fell to the floor, exhausted. Dean ran to her and held her in his arms, making sure she was safe.

"You okay?"

Natalie nodded, wrapping her arms around Dean's middle, and pressing her face to Dean's chest.

After they both relaxed a little, they heard Sam groan, telling them he was coming back to his conscious.

"Come on, let's go home."

Walking towards the Impala; all 3 hunters were tired and sore (who knew killing a leprechaun would be so hard). Natalie looked over at Dean and couldn't stop the loud laughter that escaped her.

"What's so funny, sunshine?"

"Oh, nothing." She said; biting her lower lip trying – and failing – to hold in her laughter.

"Come on, Nat. Spit it." He said, getting annoyed.

"Remember back there when I said I did ballet?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I couldn't help but imagine you in tights." She said and broke up laughing, to which Sam laughed as well.

" **Men don't wear that.** " Dean replied, turning the ignition on, a faint blush painting his cheeks; making the two other hunters laugh even louder.

"I don't know, man. You may look good on those." Sam said through his laughter.

"Shut up."

* * *

The next day after arriving to the bunker, Sam was still asleep when Dean woke up to the smell of something delicious. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, finding Natalie getting something out of the oven. A pie.

"You made pie?" He said, making her jump.

"Yes, as a thank you for; you know; saving my life." Natalie said, looking down and rubbing her hands together.

Dean looked at her, and with large steps, he was in front of her and held her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I'll always protect you, you know that right?"

Natalie nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling onto his chest. Dean kissed her forehead again, rubbed her back.

She looked up into his eyes; hazel into green; and he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly on hers. The kiss was gentle, soft; and yet; full of passion. It communicated the feelings they both had for each other, but were too stubborn to say out loud.

Breaking apart, they both had smiles on their eyes. Pressing his forehead on Natalie's, he hugged her tighter and rubbed his nose on hers, getting a giggle out of her.

"So, that pie's mine, right?"

Natalie scuffed and shook her head, biting her lip trying to stop the smile that was trying to creep out.

"I think it's _our_ pie."

"Nope. Sorry sweetheart, it's all mine." Dean said, and pushed her aside, walking towards the cutlery drawer and getting a fork.

"What, I don't get a piece for baking it?"

"Nope." Dean replied through a mouthful of pie, fork ready with another bite.

" **Good lord, you're like a two-year-old.** " She said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, babe. It's PIE."

"Yeah yeah. Enjoy it. I'm going to bed." Natalie said and made her way towards the door, when Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her lips hard.

"Open wide." He said, fork ready with a piece of pie. Natalie smiled and opened her mouth. Dean got the fork close to her mouth and, when it was just about to enter, he took the bite.

"Oooh, so close." He said with his mouth full of pie. Natalie scuffed and pushed his shoulder, leaving him laughing and yes, eating more pie.


End file.
